Sacrée prise
by Nanoo2306
Summary: Dis mamie, comment tu as rencontré papi ?


Sacrée prise

**Auteur** : Nanoo

**E-mail** : bichette2306hotmail.fr

**Date** : Décembre 06  
**Genre :** romance et peut être, je dis bien peut être tentative d'humour

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à eux, je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et celui de lecteurs.

**Note :** A la base, je voulais faire un p'tit chose pour le topic « déclarations pas romantiques » (sur le forum http://fanfiction.superforum.fr/index.htm) mais euh je sais plus si ça en fait vraiment partie alors je la met la. Sans prétention, écrit vit fait comme ca, juste pour le fun (le mien)

Bonne lecture !

Chalet de Jack et Sam, Minnesota, 2033.

Sam était installée sur le divan, au coin du feu. Une petite fille sur les genoux, toutes les deux emmitouflées dans une couverture.

- Dis mamie, comment tu as rencontré papi ?

- Ca ma chérie, c'est une longue histoire.

- Raconte moi s'il te plait, quémanda l'enfant, les yeux pleins de malice.

- D'accord, alors on s'est rencontrés au travail, il y a un peu plus de 37 ans maintenant, quand je l'ai vu, je l'ai tout de suite trouvé très beau.

- Papi ? Mais il est pas beau, il est tout vieux et tout ridé ! S'exclama la petite.

- Ma puce, rit la vieille femme, à l'époque nous étions jeunes et beaux, tu verras quand tu auras notre age ! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous étions collègues et puis nous sommes devenus amis …

- Vous n'étiez pas amoureux ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Eh bien si, dès le début on était amoureux l'un de l'autre en fait, mais ça on ne l'a su que bien longtemps après.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit alors ?

- Ca c'est des histoire de grandes personnes, et puis avec notre travail on avait pas le droit.

- Alors votre premier bisou, c'était quand ? Déclara la petite fille d'un ton impatient

- Ca ma chérie, ça dépend, parce qu'en fait on s'est embrassés plusieurs fois, mais sans vraiment le savoir. Enfin bref … notre premier vrai bisou d'amoureux c'était grâce à tonton Teal'c.

- C'est vrai ? tonton Teal'c ?

- Oui c'est vrai, la première fois qu'il a bu de l'alcool terrien, il n'a pas vraiment supporté.

- Mais tonton Teal'c ne boit jamais d'alcool !

- Non, c'était la seule et unique fois, heureusement d'ailleurs. Il a donc menacé papi de le démembrer, et pas que des bras, mais ça tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, s'il ne me faisait pas un baiser cinéma comme dans la boucle.

- C'est quoi la boucle ?

- Euh … un film ma chérie. Et donc Teal'c s'est levé il a commencé à faire peur à papi et il a commencé à le poursuivre tout autour du chalet, et papi a fini dans l'étang tout habillé. C'était très drôle.

- Papi tout habillé dans l'étang, pouffa l'enfant.

- Oui, Tonton Teal'c l'a attrapé par le col quand il est sorti de l'étang, il l'a amené devant moi et lui a dit quelque chose a l'oreille. Je n'ai jamais su quoi.

- Et là, papi t'a embrassé ?

- Oui, il était essoufflé de leur course poursuite, dégoulinant de partout, et sentait un peu le poisson. Il m'a prise dans ses bras, m'a renversée en arrière et m'a embrassée.

- Mais c'est nul ça, il puait le poisson pourri et tonton Teal'c l'avait obligé, bouda-t-elle.

- C'était le plus beau baiser du monde ma puce, tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non

- Parce que c'était le baiser de deux personnes qui s'aiment, parce que ça faisait 10 ans que j'attendais ça, et parce que quand on s'est embrassé, on ne pouvait plus cacher nos sentiments comme on le faisait depuis si longtemps.

- Et c'est à cause de ça que tonton Daniel dit toujours que la seule bonne prise qu'il ait fait au chalet c'était toi mamie ?

- Oui c'est pour ça, ma chérie, répondit la vieille femme en souriant.

- C'est rigolo.

- Oui, c'est sur. Mais le plus rigolo dans l'histoire c'est que si Teal'c n'avait pas bu un verre de bière, on en serait peut être toujours au même point, vu comment les choses avançaient, pathétique.

- Mais papi il a pas voulu se venger après son plongeon dans l'étang ?

- Non, il n'en a pas eu besoin, Teal'c a eu mal au cheveux pendant 3 jours après ça, la bière s'est vengée pour papi ! Et puis finalement, on était plutôt gagnant dans l'histoire. Un an plus tard ta maman est venue au monde.

- Dis mamie ?

- Oui ma chérie !

- Tu crois que si je donne une bière à tonton Teal'c, il va obligé papa a me faire un petit frère ?

THE END !


End file.
